


[Art] I've seen your flag on the marble arch

by Dino_Cattivo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt, Injury, M/M, Superbat Big Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dino_Cattivo/pseuds/Dino_Cattivo
Summary: My drawing for the SuperbatBigBang 2019.Fic summary:He draws Clark to sitting position and pulls him close, hands on either side of his head. He feels the rise and fall of Clark’s chest against his body, and he doesn’t let go because he needs to feel it, to be sure.As Clark breathes against him, and his hands find his shoulders; either in reassurance or support, it’s hard to tell.There’s a crackle over their comms, and Barry’s voice cuts through the noise around them, jarring. “Holy shit, are Batman and Superman hugging?”***A reimagining of the events of - and preceding - the Death of Superman, if Clark had fallen for Bruce instead of Lois.





	[Art] I've seen your flag on the marble arch

**Author's Note:**

> For [I've seen your flag on the marble arch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875640) by [minT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justiceleague/pseuds/minT). I hope you like it  
> The story was so well written and I really enjoyed drawing for it.
> 
> Another art piece to this story was made by [mirybdraws](https://mirybdraws.tumblr.com/) and you can find it [here](https://mirybdraws.tumblr.com/post/186406790802/my-second-contribution-to-the-superbat-big-bang)


End file.
